Golf is one of the most difficult to play of popular games in the world. It generally requires specific instruction, repeated application, i.e., perfect practice, concentration, and success under the pressure of competition in order to feel confidently skilled at every aspect of the game. For golfers this can be, and in many cases is, a lifelong endeavor. Lack of time, patience and discipline, compounded by the lack of a convenient place to practice, make it difficult for most golfers to practice effectively, as they must, to improve the score of their game. Unfortunately, often when most golfers do practice, imperfect practice renders much of the time and effort spent of little if any value because such imperfect efforts cannot be repeated with success on the golf course under the pressure of playing conditions. Like a person aspiring to learn to play the piano well, golfers must get specific instruction and then follow a rigorous practice schedule to gain repeatable proficiency. However, while the piano student knows that the keyboard will be the same in both practice and in concert, golfers contend with variables in play that can nullify the hardest practice efforts or that can even start bad habits that must be overcome to be successful. The basic result is that average scores seldom vary more than three or four strokes over a typical golfer's lifetime.